Pride and Prejudice
by SuperiorityIsKey
Summary: A modern, magical retelling of the Jane Austen classic. After reuniting several years after the war, Hermione and Draco learn to overcome both their pride and prejudice in exchange for something else entirely. Dramione. Post-War.
**Title:** Pride and Prejudice

 **Characters:** Hermione; Draco; Ginny; Harry

 **Summary:** A modern, magical retelling of the Jane Austen classic which tells the story of two stubborn young adults who learn to overcome both their pride and prejudice in turn for love.

 **Before reading:** Firstly, thank you so much for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy it! This is a new and improved version of the story posted on my old account **TheGreengrassSisters** , which will be deleted in about a week (reasons for the re-upload are on the old story :)). As this is a modern retelling in a world quite different to the one Jane Austen was used to, I hope you'll all forgive me for changing a few minor details and adding in some bits and bobs here and there! Thank you again, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! xx

 **Disclaimer:** Strangely, I am neither Jane Austen nor JK Rowling so, other than my car, I own absolutely nothing.

 _It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._

Spring was late that year, but it's pink blossoms and green shoots that enveloped the English countryside in early May were welcomed all the same. Floods of daffodils, daisies and celandines worked their wonders in veiling the only remaining physical scars of the war; growing up fallen castle walls and across the graves of fallen witches and wizards, serving as a final reminder that good will overcome. The sleepy villages that were awakened by the war were returning back to their drowsy state, letting the charmingly repetitive and small lives of the village folk lull them back into their deep, untroubled slumber. The old market village of Owlswick was no different. With its church, shop and post office interspersed amongst rows of detached thatched cottages all centred around the village hall, the village was the picturesque quintessence of country living, and Hermione loved it. Although worlds away from the hectic life she led at Hogwarts, which she also adored, life at Owlswick provided her with at least a short respite where she could read and walk until her heart's content.

Her Father did not notice her as she approached the house after her afternoon walk, he was, of course, centring all his devotion into the upbringing of his sweet pea plants. She let him be.

Upon entering Mayfield Cottage, the immediate stench of incense which insulted her nostrils was the sad but sure sign that Lavender and Parvati were paying a visit. The two, much to Hermione's disdain, were regular visitors and both took great pride in filling her Mother's head with incessant nonsense about divination, palm-reading and a whole plethora of inane trifle and Mrs Granger absolutely adored them.

"Hermione, there you are, where have you been all day? Call in your Father, dinner is ready. Wait, get him to change his trousers first, I don't want him getting mud all over my new cushions and tell him to put the key in the _key_ drawer this time. Quick, quick, it's going cold!" Bustled Mrs Granger, shooing Hermione out the door as she dolloped mashed potato onto several plates whilst Lavender read out her daily horoscope from the back of the _Daily Prophet_. "Go and fetch Ginny," She added, when Hermione had re-entered the cottage with a slightly disgruntled old man following behind, "She's been here all day, and I said to her, I said 'I have no idea when Hermione will be coming back but you're welcome to wait until she does and you're very welcome to have dinner with us this evening too', so she's been here all day! She's upstairs with Mary. Do hurry up, dear, the tea is going cold!"

After checking with Ginny, it seemed she had arrived only five minutes ago. They made their way downstairs, Hermione's grumpy cousin Mary in tow, and sat around the just-large-enough table where her parents, Lavender and Parvati were already seated.

"There you are! Quick, quick, sit down, I have some rather exciting news I've been bursting to share all afternoon!" Announced Mrs Granger, swiftly ushering the girls into their seats before sitting down at the head of the table herself.

"No doubt you bring tidings of an arrival of a new wealthy bachelor, my dear, news which will undoubtedly stir us all into a state of indissoluble excitement." Mused Mr Granger.

"Indissoluble excitement indeed!" Mrs Granger exclaimed, quite unaware of her husband's sarcasm. "Molly told me this morning that a certain Mr Potter will be returning from Switzerland and we are all to celebrate by holding a big ball this weekend!"

Compared to Mrs Granger's usual calibre of chatter, the news of Harry's return to Owlswick evoked a fair deal of excitement in the house.

"The most exciting news is yet to come! It has been rumour that Harry Potter makes 50,000 galleons a year. I'm not entirely sure how much that is in _normal_ money, but it must be quite a lot because Rita Skeeter wrote a whole article about it in today's _Daily Prophet_!" Mrs Granger exclaimed. "Now, Hermione, I have bought you a new dress that is sure to impress-"

"Mum! How many times do I need to remind you? I don't want to marry Harry!"

"But he's always been so fond of you, dear!" Mrs Granger protested.

"In a purely platonic way, I assure you!"

With a hyperbolically heavy sigh, her mother conceded and turned her attention to convincing the party what a lovely couple Lavender and Harry would make, again with very little avail- apart from Lavender herself, who found 50,000 galleons quite an attractive sum of money.

"I think, perhaps, Ginny and Harry would make quite a good couple," Said Mr Granger, sending a knowing look in Ginny's direction, who was rather pink.

"Nonsense!" Interrupted Mrs Granger, "I couldn't imagine anything stranger than marrying your brother's best friend. That reminds me, your brother is coming back too."

If Ginny wasn't already overjoyed with the return of Harry, the news that Ron was to return too managed to quell all her awkwardness toward Mr Granger's questioning.

The last hour of the gathering was spent discussing the ball which was to take place the following day. The Grangers had attended four wizarding balls in their lifetime and they were received rather differently by each family member; Mr Granger found them a bore, although mostly accepting of the wizarding world he found wizards themselves to be really quite bizarre and he certainly did not enjoy their passé attitude toward dental care, contrastingly Mrs Granger found that wizarding women and muggle women both had a mutual love for good old gossip and thus tended to have a marvellous time- she did still, however, endeavour to surround herself with women with excellent teeth. Hermione was a happy half-way between the two, enjoying the dancing and socialising in equal amounts to sitting alone in her room on a quiet evening.

A few days later, the small village hall had been lavishly decorated, no doubt with the aim of pleasing the guest of honour, Harry Potter, and it seemed that Hermione was the only one who realised that Harry could not care less about its forced opulence. She thought better than to mention it, however, as there was no point in belittling the no doubt ardent work of the village council which was, of course, led by her own Mother. Her Mother was, in fact, looking at the decorations with a smug glimmer in her eye, occasionally scanning the room to make sure that all the guests were suitably impressed. This action may have gone unnoticed if she hadn't decided to dress herself in a garish green gown.

The dancing began as the music did. Swashes of spring colours danced across the floor as a trio of jaunty violinists began their set, their melody only just audible above the hum of chatter. Hermione had positioned herself at the side of the room with Ginny and Luna; herself and the latter much more content to watch than to dance with the former adamant not to dance until a certain Mr Potter had arrived. And when he did he made it quite clear he had very similar intentions.

The music faded and the dancing slowed when the famous Harry Potter entered. He was little changed, Hermione noted, still smiling his boyish grin although it was now decorated with neatly trimmed stubble. Ronald stood beside him, looking just as happy yet considerably hairier. He was sporting quite the bushy beard. On his arm, Hermione was surprised to see, was an elegant looking woman with soft, golden hair and a pleasant, blithe smile. By the glint on her finger, reflecting the light of the chandelier, Hermione reckoned Ron may have a little explaining to do to his Mother.

"Who's that?" She whispered to Ginny, hoping she may at least have a little more insight into the life of her brother. Apparently not, as Ginny shrugged in reply.

"Daphne Greengrass." Interjected Lavender, who was standing near. The name rang a bell and Hermione soon remembered her to be a quiet, studious Slytherin girl from school. She saw Ron laugh as the girl whispered something in his ear and this reassured Hermione it was a good match; Ron could never be with someone who couldn't make him laugh.

On the other side of Daphne was a shorter woman who, although not in any way beautiful, looked the epitome of elegance, dressed in deep sapphire robes with her black hair placed gracefully into a complicated knot on the back of her head. Yet, she was looking around the hall with pursed lips and squinted eyes, a look that betrayed her identity completely- Pansy Parkinson. This meant that the tall, blonde gentleman behind her must be Pansy's own Lord and Master himself, Draco Malfoy. In comparison to Harry and Ron, Draco Malfoy looked terribly unhappy to be there. Before Hermione could make any greater observation on the man she was pulled aside by her Mrs Granger.

"If perhaps Harry isn't for you, Hermione," Mrs Granger continued, her voice now in a low whisper, "the gentleman behind them, and might I say he is really very handsome, makes 100,000 galleons a year and comes from a noble wizarding family called Malfoy."

"That's Draco Malfoy! My school bully, remember?"

"Was he the one who put that curse thing on your teeth so you had to get them fixed?" Mrs Granger asked, frowning.

"Yes!"

"Then we are greatly indebted to him!" cried Mrs Granger. Quite fortunately for Hermione, Mrs Granger then caught sight of Molly Weasley who was talking to a young, wealthy looking fellow on the other side of the hall. Never one to let her friend have all the fun, Mrs Granger rushed over in a bid to add this oblivious young male to her list of potential partners for Hermione.

Across the ballroom, Harry and Ginny were dancing together, Hermione used her moment of peace alone to watch the scene unfold. Hermione had always been a woman of words, always believing that love could only be found through expression and discourse. Yet here were two people whom no one could deny felt a great deal for one another who had spoken little more than four words since reuniting. Perhaps that was what love was really like? If it didn't come with good conversation or witty banter, Hermione wasn't so sure she wanted it at all.

"Has anyone actually told Ginny that I'm here or has she just forgotten that I exist?" The familiar voice from behind Hermione subconsciously plastered a smile on her face before she'd even turned around.

"Ron!" She squealed. Immediately pulling the ginger quite forcefully into her arms, his face engulfed in her mass of curls, muffling his laughter. They both beamed at each other once she'd let him go, taking a moment to take in the changes of three years apart. Hermione adjusting to the new scruff on his face which she was sure Molly would hate. Still, the same old Ron from what she could tell, save for the small scar which cut across his left eyebrow.

"Finally, you caught up with the trademark scar thing," Hermione said light-heartedly, turning her wrist to show the white marks that had healed over what Bellatrix Lestrange had left behind. "We can finally release golden trio scar merchandise."

"Golden trio? Am I being summoned?"

"Harry!" Hermione's hair worked its magic once more as it muffled out the sounds of Harry's greetings.

"-missed you so much!" Hermione managed to make out as she let Harry free.

"We really have missed you, 'Mione. Turns out, Harry and I are pretty pathetic without you." Ron said and then looked over at Harry to find he was completely preoccupied. "Still bloody in love with my sister, even after all this time."

Harry and Ginny were finding it rather hard to speak, fortunately Mrs Granger, who had been summoned by the sounds of her daughter talking to unmarried men, was there to do enough talking for the both of them- "Why don't you two go and have a little dance," She said, practically pushing Ginny into Harry, "A nice catch up, maybe you can tell Ginny what your annual salary is now, that'd be nice."

Hermione winced at her mother's lack of tact but was soon remedied when she saw Daphne Greengrass walking over, she was desperate to hear this story. It turned out the story of how she and Ron got together was very dull, they reunited at a pub in Sweden, caught up, and then fell in love. Hermione was, however, very pleased with Ron's choice, she was intelligent and gentle and seemed to adore her.

"I've heard so much about you, Hermione," she began, "Ron and Harry talk about how brilliant you are all the time, goodness I've wanted to talk to you for longer than I know! I desperately wanted to be your friend at school, but, my gosh, you were too cool!"

Hermione laughed at the idea of her being too cool to talk to, but thanked Daphne sincerely. "You were cool!" Daphne protested, "At least, I thought you were. I must say, however, that another reason I didn't think you would want to talk to me was because I was, and still am, a good friend of Draco's. I must try to convince you, Hermione, that Draco really isn't the evil villain Ron and Harry tell me you think he is."

"I have to agree with that," added Ron, "Draco may have been a royal arse but he's actually a tolerable royal arse. Both Harry and I would love it if you two could get along, I know he is very anxious to see you again."

Hermione nodded, quite unsure of what to say. Ron and Daphne quickly excused themselves to dance and Hermione was left alone and she happily watched her two best friends dance merrily for a good while until she was interrupted by her mother.

"My next aim is to track down Draco Malfoy," her mother said, her eyes prowling the hall. She caught sight of him at last and stared at him until he made eye contact, once he did she smiled in a manner which forced him, through means of civility, to go over.

"Hello Miss Granger," He said in a tone so solemn Hermione felt the urge to giggle. "I believe this is your mother? Mrs Granger, a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh don't talk to me, I'm so old. Talk to my daughter, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on after all these years! Maybe you and my single daughter could dance?" Mrs Granger replied, all smiles and no tact.

"I don't dance," Draco replied, quite brusquely.

"Oh, I'm sure you can, Mr Malfoy!" Mrs Granger protested.

"It's not that I can't dance, Mrs Granger, it is just that I choose not to," stated Draco, shortly. "Please, do excuse me, I can see Miss Parkinson is standing alone and she will refuse to talk to me for a good month if I don't keep her company."

"How rude!" Exclaimed Mrs Granger, offended. "Perhaps he thinks he is too rich to talk to the likes of us."

Hermione, worried that Draco was still in earshot, tried in every way to shush her mother and once she had managed this challenge stated that she had to speak to someone and made her way over quickly her good friend, Luna Lovegood. Luna lived just a few fields away and the two often spent their Sundays walking together, reading. Both single, they also spent much of their time laughing at the ridiculousness of some men. She recounted the meeting with Draco to her behind a large column, making Luna giggle, both the girls amused by his unchanged nature.

"He really does look very miserable!" Said Luna as she and Hermione spied on the blonde from behind their pillar, trying to stifle their laughter so that they didn't draw too much attention to themselves.

"Typical Malfoy to come to a party and spend the whole time brooding in the corner. Oh, look, Harry's gone over. He's offered him a drink. He takes it. Still no sign of a smile. Harry's talking. Malfoy has replied. Harry's laughing. Merlin, how on earth did he make Harry laugh?"

"Extendable ears." Said Luna, suddenly taking off her shoe. "Always handy for parties." She took two ears out of her heels and quickly ran over to the drinks table located near to where Harry and Draco were conversing and left one behind the bowl of a worryingly green coloured punch before running back to Hermione.

"When can we leave?" Was the first thing they heard. The clear, low voice unmistakably Draco's.

"Relax a little, mate. You've barely cracked a smile since we arrived." Harry's voice sounded, "Let your hair down a little, have a drink, have a dance, there's a bunch of single girls waiting for a debonair sacred 28-er to whisk them away to his country manor!"

"You're dancing with the only pretty girl in the room." Draco said in reply, sipping from his glass of whiskey.

"I admit, I have snagged the most beautiful girl here," Harry conceded, looking over at Ginny with a light smile as he spoke, "but there's plenty of decent girls here. Hermione, for example."

"She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me. You might as well leave me, go back to your little Weasley, enjoy her smiles, you are wasting your time with me."

Luna quickly pulled the ear away, looking at Hermione's face to read her expression. She was glad when the brunette started to laugh.

"'Not handsome enough to tempt me.'" She mimicked, grinning. "Thank Godric he doesn't like me, for otherwise I might have to talk to the tosser!"

Thank you so much for reading! Please follow and fave and review if you liked it :)


End file.
